


(TTS Podfic) Holy!Dean series by bunnymaccool

by saltyunicorn



Series: Supernatural podfics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean with powers, M/M, Podfic, UST, beware the almight moth of God, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: The entire Holy!Dean series in one spotAuthor's summary - Dean Winchester has grown used to God dicking around in his life the last couple years. But this crap? This takes the CAKE ... or pie, rather. Now he's been thrown a whole new curve-ball. The kind that has ended the Civil War in Heaven ... but resulted in Raphael taking over, and hunting for Dean's ass on a silver platter. Not to mention dealing with Balthazar acting like a self-righteous prick, Sam having some big damn epiphany on his big brother's sexuality, and Cas eying him up like he's the world's juiciest cheeseburger. All that mixed with the chance to fix it all and set everything to rights ... but only if Dean is willing to sacrifice himself. Again. Seriously, if he ever meets that bastard God he's gonna- ... oh hey, Chuck! What are you doing here?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural podfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/128061
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	(TTS Podfic) Holy!Dean series by bunnymaccool

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Are You There, Dean Winchester? It's Me ... God.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/562399) by [bunnymaccool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnymaccool/pseuds/bunnymaccool). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

You can find the entire series on my google drive.

[Are you There, Dean Winchester? It's Me...God](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1JU5WyX3AgppTPkiCYowRIXg4vVp7cMNW)

Part One

####  [Dean Winchester's Home for Wayward Angels](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1XJ_VdV4lcSIZd_KPHnFQUkexupWmctnV)

Part two

####  [Death Comes for Mr. Winchester. (Or just, perhaps, for a really excellent slice of pie.)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1OWdvOfI-OHagnWQM1ncdfchPzV-qTOXj)

Part three

####  [What's in the Box, Dean Winchester? What's in the Box!?](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1vp-XgkCf8DyC_awma1rbkDxbnWmWZ6o9)

Part four

####  [You're Not in Kansas Anymore, Dean Winchester](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1JT688z_Yh2IRwWdoorE9gHwKS6kB6g1o)

Part five

Please enjoy. Drop a comment with me or the wonderful bunnymaccool


End file.
